


Errant Thoughts

by Faequeen40



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demonic Thoughts, Megalomania, Other, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faequeen40/pseuds/Faequeen40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days were harder than others to hold onto his humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errant Thoughts

After the latest in a long stream of summonings, Dipper retreated to the Mindscape, mentally exhausted but physically exhilarated.

Therewas so much power at his disposal now.

Dipper stared around at the dismal grayscale of the Mindscape, feeling the tingle of untapped potential at his fingertips. Those foolish humans had no idea the chaos he could inflict on the world and yet they continue to summon him, pushing more temptation at him.

They were so lucky.

If it weren’t for the vestiges of his humanity, for his beloved his Twin Star, for her children…

He would be a far worse terror than Bill ever could be.

Deer teeth? Please.

The roads would run red. The sky and the earth would switch places. He had that ability.

A wicked grin curved Alcor’s lips, his Mindscape trembling slightly with the darker path that his thoughts had taken. He sauntered through the empty grayscale world, his very presence changing things to his liking. A wave of his hand could open voids darker than his own demonic form. A mere glance could evaporate an ocean.

He was a demon. The strongest one of them all.

A pull on his soul dragged him from his thoughts, the grin on his face faltering as he realized the direction he had been leaning. Dipper bodily shook himself, clawed hands rubbing over his pristine sleeves.

“I will never be that person.”

He nodded at his proclamation before blipping to where Mabel was, already anticipating the meatloaf they were having for dinner.

“I swear.”


End file.
